Harry Potter and the Black Maid
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: On the day that Voldemort arrived at Godric Hollow a contract was made between one Lily Potter and one Hellish, demonic, and beautiful maiden of Hell. Ten years later life in the Dursley household was never the same when the two arrived at their doorstep and soon Hogwarts, Voldemort, and the whole Wizarding world will know… you don't fuck with this Devil Maid.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Black Maid

ESKK: Hey it's me yeah I know a new story what was, I thinking. Well let me put your worry to rest. This is not a new story not yet at least. It's more of a writing prompt to see what it has the capabilities of going. Anyway it's based a bit off of Black Butler except instead of a butler it will be a Maid anyway here's the Summery in case you missed it up front.

Summary: On the day that Voldemort arrived at Godric Hollow a contract was made between one Lily Potter and one Hellish, demonic, and beautiful maiden. Ten years later life in the Dursley household was never the same and soon Hogwarts and the whole Wizarding world will know… you don't fuck with this Devil Maid.

ESKK: anyway now that that is out of the way I am debating whether to make this a Harem or not so I will need suggestions in the event I decide to go ahead with this. Anyway please enjoy my most humbles fanfic.

"Talking."

'Thinking'

 _"_ _Spells."_

 **"** **Demons true form or ancient language."**

 ** _"_** ** _Spells in the ancient language."_**

(Scene break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Black Butler information that may or may not appear. Anyway please enjoy this fic.

(Start)

In a house in Godrics Hollow a young woman was preparing a summoning circle. Now this would seem odd to many but she was not only desperate but this circle was also that of a more occult origin. Now near this circle was a cot that was in the nursery which belonged to her son practically a year old already yet still unaware as to what was going on around him. The woman one Lily Potter nee Evans knew the price for summoning whatever creature came through here but she knew neither her nor James can defeat Voldemort because of that damn prophesy.

Now here she was finishing the final preparations for this summoning circle knowing that the wards were breached by the Dark Lord. "Please work." Lily said as her red hair flowed and her Green eyes showed her desperation.

Lily then took out a knife that seemed to be make shift ceremonial as she had studied this summoning for months. She was about to summon and infernal being and upon summoning she will enter a contract with it to save her son at the cost of her own soul.

 ** _"_** ** _O profound powers of darkness, who's shadows give clarity to the stars I beseech thee to answer my summons. To rise from the infernal pits and appear before me as I offer my blood to summon thy devil forth into this world."_** Lily chanted as she then cut her palm allowing the blood to seep out and drip onto the now glowing circle as soon it felt as if time had stopped altogether. She couldn't hear Voldemort's footsteps, she couldn't hear the outside night, hell she couldn't even hear the sound of her sons breathing.

That was when she saw it as in the center of the circle was a woman with long black hair with more gifted assets then her, pale white skin with red eyes that seem to glow, her nails were painted black as on the back of her hands was what she assumed was a devils mark showing she might be high classed. She was dressed in a black dress that left little to the imagination as upon her back was a pair of black leathery wings accompanied by black feather wings as upon her head was a pair of horns as she lifted her head up to reveal the most beautiful face Lily had ever seen.

"You summoned?" She asked as Lily was stricken by silence as she didn't know if it was in fear as she felt this Devil's raw power or entranced by her otherworldly beauty. Of course if it was the later Lily quickly reminded herself she was straight as a board and happily married to James. "Oh are you entranced by my little human well you can look all you want but I don't normally answer summons like this so better make it quick." The Devil teased as Lily blushed before getting to the point.

"I want to form a contract with you!" She yelled as the woman stood up and looked around.

"Hmm are you sure such a contract would require payment of your soul upon your death by your own hands or upon the completion of my side of our contract." The woman said as she walked to the side.

"I know the price but please hear my terms." Lily said as the Demoness nodded.

"Very well." The devil said looking to Lily with a bored expression on her face.

"My name is Lily Potter nee Evans, my son. Harry James Potter, is part of a prophesy to defeat Lord Voldemort a Dark Lord who is on his way here to kill Harry, I need your help in ensuring Harry's safety until it comes the time that Voldemort is defeated." Lily said as the Demoness looked to Lily.

"Well the type of contract you are asking for is similar to a summoned servant and I can defeat the Dark Lord once he arrives here and finish the contract right then and there why summon me if your soul will be taken right after?" The Demoness asked before the summoning circle glowed red as she felt a shock go up her spine.

"That's why even if you destroy this body I have reason to believe he had found a way to prolong his life so if you do that you will be breaching our contract if you choose to accept." Lily said as the Demoness chuckled.

"So this is the soul Death was having a fit about." The Demoness said to herself as Death did owe her favors even though she already cashed in when she claimed one of his Death Scythes but this would ensure that Death would owe her for long time. "Do you know who I am Lily Potter nee Evans?" The Demoness asked as Lily turned her head.

"I am Ariel Von Imperious, le Nox del Beelzebub, Dark Council Member and keep of Hell's tombs of ancient knowledge, War hero of the Divine Wars, savage beast of battle, torturer of the sinful, and Hell's one True Beauty." Ariel introduced as Lily had to admit she might have lucked out when she had summoned a Devil who was known by so many titles and might have relations to Beelzebub. "Now that you know this do you still wish to form a contract with me?" Ariel asked as she looked at Lily expecting her to lose her nerve.

"Yes I do all for the sake of my son and if I am correct if I am to die without either side of the contract being fulfilled then you will serve the next of kin while my soul will still be your payment." Lily said as Ariel was surprised before she chuckled a bit. Then Ariel the chuckle turned into outright laughter as she had never met a human who would willingly form a contract with her outside of the foolish and the Dark Lords of past before looking to Lily.

"Very well then I accept the terms of our contract." Ariel said before taking out a knife and slicing her own palm before shaking the hand of Lily's bloody palm. "With our bloods our contract is established upon the Dark Lords defeat and I mean true defeat I will be there to claim your soul now tainted by me, no matter what good you did in God's name is the past Heavens gates shall forever be barred for you and the only destination awaiting you upon our contracts completion is the Infernal Pits of Hell." Ariel said as Lily nodded.

"I accept this contract but if I am to die by the hands of another before either side of the contract is completed then you will serve the next of kin which is my son." Lily said as Ariel smiled evilly.

"Then we are in agreement." Ariel said as her form began to change. "Now then let us resume time shall we my lady." Ariel said before snapping her free fingers causing Ariel to vanish and time to resume.

Lily looked at her hand and saw the injury was healed but now it was scarred over and had demonic runes on it going up her arm and when she looked in a mirror it reached her eyes. She willed for the marks to be hidden and then they were hidden even from her eyes as Lily nodded. Now to meet her end so she can become an eternal shield to Harry and binding Ariel as Harry's servant but perhaps a better term would be Maid.

Lily then pulled out her wand and performed her final spell as she knew she would die this night but with this spell she would have two lines of protection for her son. "Harry my dear sweet boy please know I will always love and watch over you so be sure to treat Ariel with respect." Lily said as she knew her end was coming real soon she just had to wait.

(With Ariel in the Shadows)

Ariel was in the shadows watching the whole exchange Lily had all but ordered her to let her die by another's hands. And even if it was an order which was basically a suicide on Lily's part her side of the contract wasn't complete which meant for Ariel Lily had basically tricked her with love to serve her son. Ariel wasn't normally one to take this lying down after all she had a rep to keep. But Ariel then looked at the long term positives, Hell had a quota to meet every millennium and they have better times claiming them during times of war which was what the Wizarding World in Britain was in.

But with Voldemort's first "Death," the war would end and they still have yet to meet there quota for 2,000 so they were on the clock here. But if Ariel looked at the long term goal for this not only would Hell reach its quota for 2,000 but might even exceed it sense another big Wizarding war would happen very soon. Hell has had recent troubles reaching its required quota for sinful souls recently after World War 2 and with the Vietnam War coming to a close Hell was in a tight situation.

No one knows this but God made Hell for a reason as both a rehabilitation for Fallen Angels and to put sinful souls that do not have the right to Heaven. In a way Hell was a necessary evil but they ended up cutting off from Heaven and Gods Kingdom and established their own laws and set of rules. But at the end of the Divine Wars, Hell was able to get its independence and work in conjunction with Heaven to act as rehabilitation for Fallen Angels or if necessary home for the Fallen Angels. But to do this Hells' departments have to meet a quota of corrupted souls every millennium each circle of Hell had its own set of departments and with every religion they had to use every department to its fullest.

Ariel wasn't a well-known Devil at first hell her father was originally going to marry her off to a pureblood Duke to establish connections. She didn't want it and after cutting herself off from the family went through Hell's military and began her rise to power. Oh good memories especially when the men of her unit couldn't stop staring at her rear end and her breasts. She used her natural beauty to her advantage and was able to one up her rivals. It wasn't long till Ariel was a soldier of Hell and earned the name Hell's one true Beauty.

From there the Divine Wars began and Ariel in turn rose through the ranks to become one of Hells most powerful warriors to the point to becoming a Dark Council Member. From then on Ariel was destined for greatness but once she attained it she became bored. She couldn't go out and gain contracts anymore sense she had minions for that, she never had much need to call in her old connections, and most of all she hadn't had any contact with her family after their dispute in the past.

So in the end Ariel was bored and decided to answer Lily Potters summons out of boredom which lead her to her first contract in centuries and what lead to this moment. Lily had found and exploited a loophole in the Devils contracts and it was one she had brought up with the Council after its recent revisions. But they didn't pay it any mind which now she was paying the price for it. But Ariel wasn't angry no in fact she was intrigued and decided to let this play out for now.

By the end of the night Lily was dead by Voldemort's hand and Ariel saw Lily had bounded her soul to Harry to ensure Ariel's loyalty which only made Ariel grinned. Lily was much devious then her file had first showed the woman was cunning and resourceful to even trick her with Devil Contracts. Ariel then looked deep into Voldemort and saw his Soul was damaged and mutilated, by the looks of it he fractured his soul to attain a sense of immortality but he failed to realize that he only made his soul eternal his body on the other hand would eventually grow old and die. True Immortality by human standards should be the willing to challenge once mortality those who do that in her opinion are truly worthy of being immortal.

Plus the only known ritual for immortality is the sacrifice of a certain amount of people and adding there life spans to your own which had only been attempted once during the discovery of the steam engine and the rise of Alchemy. Ah good times… last she heard the Dark Lord who did that ritual is kicking it back in his own mansion in Hell sense the guy was able to get Hell to meet there quota in one day so he was a big deal at the time.

Anyway Ariel watched as the cloaked coward of a wraith sent his killing curse upon Lily after she begged for Voldemort to kill her and leave Harry out of it. Voldemort wouldn't listen and the minute his curse killed Lily Ariel saw Lily's entire soul latch onto Harry. What Voldemort doesn't realized other than the shield Lily made with her soul for Harry sense Voldemort's soul was so damaged and mauled when his killing curse rebounds off of the shield and hits him his body won't survive the confrontation.

The Killing curse was sent and it rebounded off of Harry and onto Voldemort which Ariel smiled evilly at the cowardly Dark Lords stupidity. But Ariel quickly noticed something which was an injury in the shape of a thunderbolt appearing on Harry's forehead upon Voldemort's defeat. Something about it didn't sit right with her and once she was sure no one was coming she came out of the shadows in her new form which still held her human like form but minus the horns and wings with her ears looking like normal ears and most of all she was dressed as a maid.

She walked over to Harry and grazed her gloved left hand over the scar and went wide eyed before smirking. Voldemort must have unintentionally made Harry into his newest container for a soul fragment. She deduced that Voldemort had shaved his soul seven times which in hell was a lucky number after the seven deadly sins. This one made number 8 but thanks to Moldy Warts foolishness she now had a means to hunt down the other containers and destroy them. By the end of her contract she will probably have two for the price of one at best Lily's soul and Voldemort's soul. She just needed to invade Voldemort's mind so she can know the general locations of the containers and use her adorable little master to track them.

But to do that Voldemort needed to be resurrected so she will leave that bit of nastiness to Voldemort's followers. Now then she has a few more things she needs to carry out before she can begin her service to her dear adorable master so for now she placed one of her tracers on him and began grabbing the stuff she will need for her contract.

First she gathered the Potter Families keys to their vaults made a copy of their wills they kept here knowing it will possibly be sealed for a time. But that was when she came across a certain cloak. She looked and was wide eyed as she recognized it and smiled sinisterly. "A deathly hallow those things have been giving Death quite the trouble, my it seems that Death should really clean up after himself before a Potter eventually wises up and gathers the other two and becomes his master." Lily said taking the cloak. "But this could be useful in the near future I suppose I can hang on to it for a time at least till Master Harry Potter becomes old to inherit it." Ariel said as she gathered any jewelry from the parent's room and left Voldemort's wand.

She knew someone would investigate and once they find Voldemort's wand and Harry they will see the Dark Lord is "dead," and Harry will be taken to live with the closest blood relatives. Ariel then came back to Harry's room once she gathers what is needed and looked at the adorable little boy. "Don't worry Master Potter you have one Hell of a Maid attending to you at all hours of the day." Ariel said as she smiled. "Oh my you're going to be quiet the looker when you grow up and the girls won't keep their hands off of you my adorable little master." Ariel said cutely as Harry smiled and laughed at the attention the lady was giving her.

That was when Ariel's enhanced hearing caught the sound of footsteps before sighing. "Don't worry master I'll return to you soon just wait for me." Ariel said as she kissed little Harry's forehead before vanishing into the shadows.

The woman then saw a greasy haired man in black appear as he saw Lily and kneeled to her and cried the anguish of a broken hearted man. Ariel would of reveled in the anguish but the man held true love for her which wasn't returned to which she pitied him which was a rarity to a Devil such as her. Now she just had to wait for a while before Harry would be taken to his closest blood relatives and once there she may reveal herself to said relatives.

Ariel waited for what seemed like hours before eventually a half giant appeared and took the boy. Now then once that was done Ariel simply waited for the greasy man to finish his mourning and once he was gone Ariel also left as she was intended on following Harry to whatever destination awaited him.

(Scene Break That Night Pivot Drive)

Ariel in the shadows saw how three people were conversing, the Half Giant, the woman who seems to be able to transform into a Cat possibly an Animagus, and an old man who she could sense possessed the Elder Wand Deathly Hollow. Which meant all she had to do was find the third and last hollow and either return them to Death or have Harry become Deaths Master. Both choices were equally desirable it just depended on who would get the most benefits in the long run.

Now then as she waited for them to vanish while leaving Harry with his relatives she decided to look into the house to see who would be raising Harry. But the minute she did she was already appalled when she looked into their souls. The Wife Lily's sister was like a horse and was always jealous of her sister, the embodiment of Envy she probably had a spot reserved for her in the circle of Envy in Hell. The Husband was a fat greedy man who valued normality and from what she gathered the two would possibly spoil their son rotten and mistreat Harry physically, mentally, and emotionally. That was something she could not allow and don't get her started on the baby walrus of the son he was just as bad as the father and had a future as a spoiled brat and a bully.

The Husband she will make sure he has a special place reserved for him in the circles of Gluttony and Greed when he finishes his torture in one he will be transferred to the other and once done there transferred back and vice versa a fitting punishment for such a walrus. The boy probably might have a place reserved in the circle of Sloth but she couldn't be too sure.

Once the three Wizards left and Ariel was sure they were gone she came out of her mystic shadow and went up to the door. As she walked to the door she picked up the sleeping Harry and then knocked on the door and rung the bell repeatedly with the intent of waking this perfection of normality family up. Of course this neighborhood was an eye sore in her opinion the houses look exactly alike and telling them apart was impossible. If she could she would burn down this neighborhood and put something different, maybe a garden for herself fertilized with the blood of the innocent.

But for now her current task at hand which was waking up the Dursley's, if she was correct, up. It wasn't long until one Petunia Dursley answered the door clearly angered that she was woken up in the middle of the night. Petunia was about to scream before Ariel smiled. "Pardon my late intrusion madam but I have something to discuss with you that is of the upmost importance and it would be in your best interest in the long run to listen and abide by every word of what I have to say." Ariel said with her voice dripping with sarcasm at madam in a way that shows she was trying to be respectful but held absolutely no respect for this woman while the rest of her sentence was carrying an obvious threat in her voice.

Petunia quickly recognized the boy and screamed which woke up Vernon Dursley as Ariel was already in the living room as she handed the two the note left with Harry. "Please read that so I won't have to explain more than is needed." She said as she was drinking a wine she grabbed for herself sense the Dursley's wouldn't give her the good will.

"So your here to drop off the freak in us." Vernon demanded as Ariel laughed.

"Sorry but the only freaks I see are you and your family but I suppose that's a matter of opinion sense we come from completely different worlds." Ariel said as she stood up. "I expect you to provide nothing but the absolute best for Harry by my standards I will return in the morning at 6:00 on the dot to check in on him and if his needs aren't met to my absolute standards well there will be retribution to play." Ariel said as Vernon glared.

"Is that a threat?" He glared as Ariel looked at him with a glare that showed she wasn't intimidated and by the looks of it she can do to him worse than any man or wizard can do to him.

"Yes it is, see I have resources in the world and I can either be your acquaintance who we can tolerate each other with you fearing me or I can be your worse enemy with my resources I can make your live a living hell and destroy whatever sense of 'normality,' you have, and I use the term very loosely." Ariel said as she released a bit of little killer intent to let these two know he meant business as she delighted in seeing them shake in fear in her presence. "Any questions?" She asked as the two turned their heads before Ariel smiled. "Good then I'll see you two 6:00 AM tomorrow morning on the dot so enjoy the rest of your night." Ariel said before leaving the house.

Once she was gone Vernon glared at where the woman was as there was no way in hell she was obeying the words and bluff of a woman dressed like some maid and no doubt Petunia agreed with him.

(With Ariel)

Ariel arrived in Daigon Alley which was deserted as it was night time. She walked around the Alley as she had heard there was an explosion recently which Sirius Black was apprehended when Peter lost his life trying to bring him to justice at that was what the Daily Prophet said. Ariel knew the tactic Peter used, the little man cut off his finger to throw off any pursuers when it fact according to the Potter Families will Peter was the secret keeper which meant he was the one who sold them out to Moldy Warts.

Ariel knew Sirius Black was in Azkaban which meant she had very little time to carry out her work here. Luckily Gringots closes late which meant she has the time to make a bit of a withdrawal. Add the fact that the Goblins owe her for helping them with their revolution at many important and minor battles she had the financial world of the Wizards in her pocket.

It wasn't long till Ariel arrived at Gringots and saw the head Goblin preparing to pack up for the night when he saw Ariel. "My you've grown some Warrior Bloodthorn if I didn't know any better I'd say you were one of the elder masters of the Goblins." Ariel greeted as the Goblin was shocked sense only one being had greeted him like a warrior.

"It's been quite some time hasn't it Lady Ariel of the Dark Council." Bloodthorn said as Ariel smiled.

"Of course but I'm sure you heard of the Potters fate have you not?" Ariel asked as Bloodthorn saw she was cutting straight to the chase instead of sharing a drink, it must be serious.

"Of course no Goblin is unaware of this." Bloodthorn said as Ariel nodded.

"Good so I suppose your still open long enough for an important transaction sense your kind does owe me major favors." Ariel said as Bloodthorn nodded.

"Of course lady Ariel Imperious how may Gringots repay the long depts. It owes you?" Bloodthorn asked as Ariel looked.

"Well Lily Potter had summoned me to protect her son Harry Potter before she died, Harry currently holds Lily's soul so I have to serve Harry till Voldemort is truly defeated as I'm sure you are aware." Ariel said as Bloodthorn nodded.

"I suppose you need to Potter's wills to be unsealed and publicly read am I correct?" Bloodthorn asked as Ariel looked.

"No I just need a list of the Potters magical contacts mainly involving the secret keeper and any allies from the other houses." Ariel said as Bloodthorn looked.

"Isn't Sirius Black the secret keeper?" Bloodthorn asked as Ariel sighed.

"Old friend has time and old age dimmed your senses and instincts surely you know that Sirius would be the obvious choice which wouldn't be strategically plausible unless you want people to think he is." Ariel said as Bloodthorn saw truth in her words.

"So you're saying someone else was the Secret Keeper and Sirius Black was the decoy." Bloodthorn said as Ariel nodded.

"Yes and I have reason to believe its Peter Pettigrew sense he used an old tactic of severing his finger to throw people off his trail." Ariel said as Bloodthorn looked.

"I see, very well then I shall retrieve the document you just might have been able to clear Sirius Blacks name." Bloodthorn said as Ariel nodded.

"Good my next stop is to Olivander's sense if I am correct they are preparing to close for the night." Ariel said as Bloodthorn nodded.

"Very well I shall have the papers ready by tomorrow night no doubt young Potter will need you during the day." Bloodthorn said as Ariel nodded and walked away.

(Later Olivander's Wands)

Mr. Olivander was closing up shop sense he had just finished cleaning both the shop and inventory. As he prepared to leave he saw the door open as he saw someone who looked oddly familiar. "Welcome young lady but you are a bit late the store is about to close." Olivander said to Ariel who then produced a symbol of the on the inferno's which meant that Olivander's ancestors had made a pacts with her at one point and now she has come to collect.

"I don't suppose you would be willing to stay open for a few more minutes after all your ancestor did promise his family was forever in my depts. When I had saved his young daughter." Ariel said as Olivander nodded.

"Of course Lady Ariel now then what is your casting arm?" He asked as he didn't need to study her to know she was everything the stories told. Loyal to allies but sadistic and savage to enemies and her beauty itself wasn't a lie either.

"My right but I am open to using my left as well sense in my human guise I am more of a knife user." Ariel admitted as Olivander nodded.

"Very well my family has developed a wand a long time ago that has never found a master one that was the first ever made." Olivander said as Ariel smiled.

"Let's see it then." Ariel said as even though she didn't need the wand she needed to be able to blend in easier as to not arouse suspicion.

Olivander then went to the back of the store knowing full well his normal wands would only cause damage to his store in Ariel's hands or would snap under her power. Once the man arrived he held a box with runes on it as he opened them and inside it was a pitch black wand almost like obsidian. "12inches, Elder Wood with a core of a very rare breed of Phoenix feather the only one in existence." Olivander said as Ariel saw this wand was quiet powerful perhaps even a rival to the Elder Wand Deathly Hollow which if she was right was possibly the only wand other than the one before her that can handle her power.

Ariel picked up the wand and felt how it was just right in her hand. The wand released an aura around her to which Ariel smiled happily which came off as a sinister smile. "I dare say this wand was made specifically for me." Ariel said as she examined the wand.

"I cannot believe it this wand has finally chosen a master." Olivander said as Ariel nodded.

"Well then here is your payment and a little extra for the holster and some more for the overtime." Ariel said as Olivander smiled.

"Thank you lady Imperious now then be off with you I believe you have other places to be as well." Olivander said as Ariel nodded.

Ariel then left the store as luckily she had knowledge of all spells when she had invaded the minds of dark wizards who had come to Hell so it should help her blend in better as long as she doesn't rely on her dark spells and doesn't try and use divinization spells. As Ariel left her next stop was Azkaban knowing Sirius Orion Black was already there. She seeped into the darkness to fast travel to her destination.

(Scene Break Azkaban)

Sirius Black an unregistered Animagus was sitting in his cell as he had been so close to taking out Peter the little traitor. He had thought Wormtail was there friend but he was in fact a spineless coward who would do anything to preserve his own life. He was trying to figure out what he was being imprisoned for when he assumed it was for failing James and Lily. As he waited he soon notice an unnatural shadow moving in his cell. This was strange sense the shadow was moving around in his cell and that was when he saw the charms being placed on his cell.

Once the Shadow was done it entered the center of the cell before from it an attractive woman rose from it as she was dressed as a maid. "Please tell me you're my lawyer and not a figment of my imagination." Sirius pleaded not that he was complaining but he didn't think the madness would set in so soon.

"No I am Ariel devoted maid to House Potter and currently one Harry James Potter servant." Ariel said as Sirius was shocked but quickly remembered something.

"James and Lily never hired a maid the house cleaning and cooking was normally handled by the house elves who are you really?" Sirius asked as Ariel smirked.

"Seems your smarter then you look well I was hired recently before Moldy Warts arrived and killed the young masters family but I am getting ahead of myself you will find out who I am all in good time. No what I am here for is questions pertaining to your involvement with the Potters and the Secret Keeper one Peter Pettigrew." Ariel said as Sirius was shocked.

"You know?" He asked as Ariel nodded.

"Yes and I also know you are an unregistered Animagus." Ariel said as Sirius was shocked. "Don't worry I put charms around the cell the guards just think your sitting in here like normal they don't know or hear me in here." Ariel said putting his worries to rest. "Now then I am currently trying to hunt down Mr. Pettigrew as well as clear your name but I require information on the little coward so if you would fill me in on the blanks." Ariel said as Sirius sighed.

"Peter is also an unregistered Animagus he's a rat so finding him will be tricky sense this country is filled with rats." Sirius said as he felt he could trust Ariel but something about her didn't seem right like she wasn't human.

"Hmm a basic needle in a hay stack. Well if we wish to catch Mr. Pettigrew then we need to clear your name first if the whole Wizarding World is hunting him down then we can have your named cleared. "I already possess copies of the Potter Families Wills and if they wish to check the legitimacy of them they will need to unseal the original Wills themselves which someone had seemed to have had sealed." Ariel said as Sirius looked confused.

"Why are you helping me anyway?" Sirius asked before out of nowhere Ariel was right in front of him face to face.

"Because I know the importance of having resources and connections in high places and further more you are my dear little masters godfather so I can't have you wrongly imprisoned my dear little puppy boy." Ariel said with the last part in a teasing manner that Sirius caught as also flirting. "But enough of that I have some connections in the Wizargamot and can have them begin a meeting and get me there so I can show them copies of the Will luckily the Greengrass Family owes me a favor so convincing them to say that I am the Potter Families Maid which was recently hired would go more smoothly." Ariel said as Sirius looked.

"So when should I expect to be out of here." Sirius asked as Ariel looked.

"Hopefully by the next time the Wizargamot has its meeting that way when the Will is brought up that shows you as Harry's Magical Godfather and Peter as the Secret Keeper we can then prove your innocence and have the entire Wizarding World on a manhunt for Peter Pettigrew." Ariel said as Sirius nodded.

"Hmm ok I'll hold you onto that word you better keep it." Sirius said as Ariel nodded.

"Don't worry after all I am one devilish Maid and every Wizard knows you don't stand against a Devil in any form of battle be it political or combat unless you have the resources or power to back it up." Ariel said as Sirius nodded with a smile while also catching that when she said "Devilish Maid," and "Devil," She had a hidden meaning behind it. "Now then Mr. Black I will see you hopefully in the next Wizargamot meeting but don't tell anyone of what transpired here." Ariel said as Sirius nodded before she vanished into the shadows.

"Don't worry Ariel if you can get me out of here then my lips are sealed." Sirius said knowing all he had to do now was wait.

(With Ariel)

Ariel came out of the Shadows in Dark Wing Industries main office as she smiled to herself. She took out her clock and saw that she still had time before 6:00 to see her charge and his "relatives." But for now she needed to call on her contacts. What no one knows was Dark Wing Industries though responsible for many of the worlds advancements was a Devil Hot Spot. It's where her minions carry out their duties under the guise of a respectful and well known international company. She was the head of it all but always had a stand in for her sense running this place would be troublesome for her in the long run. This company had fingers in everything from social media, to entertainment, and even governments if need be.

If fact if Hell had allowed it she would be in a position to literally take over the world. But it was just not her vision for global conquest of the human world especially sense they have so many interesting things here. Plus she can't afford to have heaven knocking on the Prince of Darkness door again after the last incident of Hell Conquest. Yea Lucifer is still in hot waters for that and not the fun kind either which served to point that Lucifer can't start the Apocalypse until the Earth itself gets to a certain Sin level which would take centuries to carry out even millennia.

Ariel walked over to her desk which was actually her current "Daughters," Desk as she quickly changed her form and began getting into the data. Ariel then began searching before smiling as she knew her connections were still operational. So far she doesn't have anything on Vernon and Petunia for abusing Harry but all she really needs is to put in a few words to the media part of her company and by morning she can have the draft of a newspaper that details how Vernon's drilling company is going downhill after a major drilling accident that caused 20 workers there lives and a law suits from the families.

Ariel smiled as she was in a position which made her untouchable in the political field of the human world. After all literally all of this companies employees are Demon Minions of hers which literally puts a zero chance of having a mole among them. She can have an employee's resume declined but those who were actually useful were given a chance to become one of them. But that's beyond the point.

Ending is she can literally do anything she wants and not suffer the consequences of human law. But even she wasn't arrogant she knew Exorcists and Devil Hunters would eventually catch wind of her but all she has to do is escape into Hell and leave one of her successors in the company for a time and wait for the heat to die down. Once that was done Ariel would return and start all over again. But of course she doesn't really come to the human world anymore and any new information is brought to her by her minions so she wasn't behind.

Anyway once she has all the information prepared and all the requirements set up she saw that Vernon's Drilling Group was actually drilling a place right now. It was almost too perfect for her all she has to do is send her Minions there through Hell Gates and the Drilling Company's name would be slandered by tomorrow afternoon. Soon a Minion appeared from a Hell Portal and held the draft for the newspaper as luckily it was one everyone in London used sense she saw a few copies of it in Vernon's house detailing his Drilling Companies success. Plus as an added bonus it showed a detailed story of the Durley's "Suicide," when it was shown with evidence gathered at the scene that Vernon killed his "wife," with a knife before hanging himself.

She also had a story that showed Vernon dying of a heart attack or a stroke do to his large weight which was followed by Petunia stricken with grief to hang herself leaving her dear little Dudley orphaned and placed in foster care when it was shown the Dursley Family were all unfit to care for the boy. Ariel was sadistic she didn't deny that but she was also cunning and make an art of how to ruin and kill a man. Plus from Lily's memories she knew it was well deserved in the end for that family.

Once she had it the Minion vanished into a portal as Ariel looked at her watch and saw it was nearly 6:00 which meant that Vernon would be waking up with Petunia making breakfast if she was correct. Ariel smiled as currently it was 5:57 which gave her 3 minutes to shadow port there. Luckily sense it was early morning she had plenty of time to port there.

Ariel after packing the data she would need seeped into the shadows and began making her way fast traveling to Pivot Drive House number 4. She took the draft with her as well as extra insurance sense she had her knives and her new wand in the event the Dursley's didn't head her warning. The Knives and the Wand was a threat to show them she can kill them, not bat an eye, and get off scot free for it while the newspaper was to show that no human in all of London Britain or even all of the world would ever find out the truth of what happened in the house.

All in all Ariel had her own instant win after all sense there was no data of Ariel in any criminal record and she can change her appearance at will no police would ever believe them. "It's so fun to be a Devil." Ariel said to herself as she was on her way to the Dursley's.

(At the Dursley's house 6:58)

The Dursley's were awake as Petunia was already making breakfast as their normal life seemed to be back on track. Aside from the occasional stirring of the little freak in there cupboard everything was perfectly normal. They knew that woman from last night wouldn't carry out her threat sense from what Petunia knew Wizard weren't allowed to openly attack Muggles. Plus if she was the Potter Families Maid and with how attractive she was then they can make slander of her if she ever appeared again being James paid whore. All in all it would all end in their favor. The clock reached 5:59 as Petunia smiled to herself as Vernon read the newspaper like any "normal," family would.

"That woman she won't try anything, if she does those freaks will be on to her in a heartbeat." Vernon said as the second ticked away.

"Of course dear clearly she was trying to threaten us with fear in the hopes she can intimidate us to treating the little freak like one of us." Petunia said as she felt a sense of dread slowly going up her spine but ignored it. The second began to tick away as Vernon chuckled to himself unaware that he and his wife might have signed his entire family's death warrant.

Soon the last five seconds ticked as Petunia felt the dread now as Vernon was also shaking like someone had let the cold air of death in. Then the clock hit 6:00 AM and to their shock a knock was heard on the door. Vernon and Petunia looked at the clock and saw it was five second after 6:00 which meant the woman might have meant it when she said she would be here by 6:00 on the dot.

Petunia knew they couldn't pretend not to be home sense Vernon's car was parked outside and they only possessed one car. And they couldn't move fast enough to put Harry in a room upstairs and make it seem like he was never in the cupboard. Vernon grabbed the phone and to his shock when he tried to dial the authorities the phone began to short circuit with static before he heard a voice on the other side.

 **"** **Answer the door Dursley family."** A demonic voice on the other side said as Vernon was wide eyed.

Petunia checked the back door and saw no matter what key she used the door would not unlock and they couldn't use the windows and escape with Dudley either. Whoever, no whatever this woman was she wasn't going to go away until they answer the door. The knock was heard again as it was accompanied by the bell which meant they were left with no other option let the woman in and hope that the freak stays quiet. Otherwise they might be dead by the afternoon.

"Petunia move the freak to the spare room upstairs quickly." Vernon said but before she could move the TV turned on as static was heard.

 **"** **Don't delay, answer the door NOW!"** The demonic voice yelled as the Dursley knew whatever this woman was she might have already been on to them. Vernon then swallowed his courage and had to face this woman head on all so his family can continue their perfectly normal lives.

"Petunia open the door." Vernon said as Petunia nodded and walked over to the door. When Petunia opened it they saw the woman Ariel was there as she was carrying a briefcase while still in that Maid uniform.

"Good morning madam and large overweight sir." Ariel said as Vernon had to play this cool but he was sweating.

"Um hello Ms.… um." Petunia began sweetly as Ariel looked.

"Ariel and I see your family is getting ready for breakfast though the ingredients you are using are adequate at best and your skill has plenty of room for improvement." Ariel said calmly as Vernon hoped Harry would be quiet because if this woman finds out where he is then his best bet was to call the police on her but they wouldn't get here in time before she killed them.

"Well would you like to join us for breakfast Ms. Ariel?" Vernon said trying to keep him temper and fear at bay.

"Perhaps but first I must carry out my duties as the Potter Families Maid so If I may inquire where is the young master anyway?" Ariel said calmly as her voice was cold as if she already knew where he was but just wanted to see the Dursley's excuse to get her out.

"A neighbor visited this morning and when she saw Harry she took him off our hands for a bit she should be back later this evening." Vernon lied as Ariel looked at the cupboard and saw the lock was on with the vents on it closed.

"You don't say and might I inquire why a neighbor would be here at oh let's say 5:00 in the morning when many of them are still asleep by then." Ariel said as Vernon realized she was on to them. "And if I may inquire where might she be, what house in this eye gauging neighborhood does she live in?" Ariel said as she was counting down the seconds before her ace made himself known.

Ariel knew where Harry was but she needed to give these humans, no these roaches no indication that she was a Devil at least not yet. When she saw Petunia grabbing a drink she saw her posture as she poured the orange juice and saw she was frightened, delicious. She then glanced at Vernon at the corner of his eye and saw his eyes darting around no doubt for a weapon or a means of escape. In the end the game was hers to win.

'Five, four, three, two, and one.' Ariel mentally counted down knowing from Lily's memories from their contract Harry should wake up and he did as she heard the crying coming from the Cupboard. The fools they should have headed her warning their lives would have been so much better in the long run.

"Madam and sir." Ariel began as the Dursley's were frightened as her voice had become ice cold while she looked to them with glowing red eyes. "Why is it that I hear a child's cry from the cupboard?" Ariel said in a tone that practically dared them to try and lie to her.

The Dursley's were worried as she released some of her killer intent which was just enough to show them she isn't someone they have any hopes of catching and defeating. "Well I'm waiting for the answer." Ariel said as Petunia looked.

"Um your charge is in there." Petunia squeaked as Ariel pulled out her wand.

"Open the cupboard Petunia Dursley now." Ariel said with her voice dripping with menace, ice, and venom as she was using all of this to force one of them to make the wrong move.

"Of course." Petunia said as she walked over to the door and opened it and inside was Harry in the basket he was left in crying as clearly he wanted his mother unaware she was gone.

"I gave you strict orders Dursley family." Ariel began as she picked up Harry with her free hand while rocking him to calm him down which helped a little. "And you have failed to meet any of them, I said the absolute best money is not an object when it comes to Harry and here you are disregarding my orders and my threats perhaps you don't value your families lives." Ariel said as she pointed her new wand at them.

"You freak you can't wave that at us with the intent to mean us harm that's against your freak nations rules!" Vernon yelled as Ariel smirked.

"Normally that would be correct, only IF I was part of that world." Ariel said as she swiped her wand to the side causing a large gash to appear on the wall as it burned a little with her Dark Magic of Hellfire. "Now answer me why didn't you head my instructions Dursley Family?" Ariel asked as Vernon glared as he assumed he got her in a bad spot assuming she was an escaped criminal in the freaks world.

"That is the best for a freak, he should be grateful for what we had given him with that cupboard, its perfect for a freak." Vernon said before out of nowhere Ariel was in front of him with a large knife she pulled seemingly out of nowhere pressed against his neck.

"Unfortunately I said by MY Standards now YOUR Standards I can kill you right now." Ariel began as she pressed her knife deeper drawing blood. "And not bat an eye and by the end of it I would get away with it." Ariel said as her eyes were glowing a bloody crimson.

"How you can't do that people will ask questions investigate and everything." Vernon said as Ariel vanished and was behind Petunia with a knife to her neck ready to slit her throat.

"You would think so wouldn't you, here." She began as she tossed her briefcase to Vernon. "See what's in there and know why you shouldn't underestimate me." Ariel said as Vernon saw the woman carried herself like she had planned all of this the minute she had left last night. She had planned so far ahead that it was like the minute she walked in she had won it all. "Go on open it unless you want your wife to have some nice little birth marks on her." Ariel said with a grin as she still held Harry who was looking around before curios but calmed down.

Vernon carefully opened the case and to his shock it was newspaper drafts. He started with the marked page and the highlighted story and saw what it read. His work bankrupt because of an accident that happened or will happen soon with evidence showing it was do too employee misconduct and lack of training and prevention methods which caused 20 lives 30 injured and many more law suits. The next one showed different scenario's starting with Dark Wing Industries buying his bosses company, Vernon after being fired with the stress of trying to find work had either a stroke or a heart attack which caused his wife to go into a deep and desperate depression before hanging herself orphaning Dudley who was then placed into an orphanage or foster care when his relatives proved to be unfit to raise him.

Another scenario showed after Vernon was fired he lost his mind and killed his wife before killing himself where a neighbor after calling authorities and upon arrival found the dead bodies with Dudley crying upstairs. The same ending but it showed that Ariel nor Harry was anyway involved with this as there was no mention of a visitor from any of the neighbors at all. Add the fact this was a legitimate draft for his go to newspaper it all pointed to one truth. This woman has the power to carry out her threats without having to even touch them and when she does attack them it would be like she was never there.

"What are you?" Vernon asked as this woman wasn't like those Freaks nor was she like him.

"Do you really want to know Vernon?" Ariel asked teasingly as Vernon felt like he was about to regret this. "I am one hell of a Maid that much is true but the hidden meaning in it is that I am a Devil summoned by Lily Potter to protect her son." Ariel said as soon her horns appeared as did her wings as the Dursley's just realized something there was no way they can win this. They can't call a priest to exorcist her sense the woman wasn't haunting the house and they can't call the cops do to the fact that sense she was a Devil an actual god forsaken demon they couldn't get her arrested or convicted.

She had planned so far ahead she had probably planned for the future when Dudley and Harry were older as Vernon fell on his rear with his heart rate rising. "Now then Dursley family tell me this you have a son of your own correct?" Ariel asked as she looked at the Dursley family.

"Um yes." Petunia said as Ariel carried Harry to the kitchen as she passed Petunia who was to stricken by fear to move.

"And he is precious to you correct?" Ariel asked as Petunia tried to make her body move away from the Devil woman.

"It would be a shame if anything were to happen to him." Ariel whispered into Petunia's ear before Dudley's cries were heard causing Petunia's maternal instincts to kick in. Petunia ran up the stairs before to her shock Dudley's nursery was aflame everything was on fire and most of all Dudley's bed was replaced with an extremely flammable cot as it seemed the fire could have been started from anywhere.

Petunia ran into the fire and avoided the flames and anything that fell as she eventually reached Dudley and grabbed him as the boy was unharmed. Petunia was shocked to see that the fire the minute she picked up Dudley vanished as nothing seemed to have burned. Petunia was about to think it was a figment of her imagination mixed with fear before she saw the floor. Scorched onto the floor was a Devils skull as it had horns and everything as it was a haunting sight especially to a Christian family. She then looked to the wall and saw written in blood was a message meant for her and Vernon.

"This is a warning –Ariel." The Message read as when Vernon arrived upstairs he saw his wife break down as whatever they had just allowed into their house wasn't about to leave anytime soon and with no way to remove it they were only left with one option that ensures there life in the long run. Allow her to stay and have her deal with the boy while they ensure the boy came to no harm even if she was gone.

(Scene Break after Breakfast)

The Dursley Family plus two had vanished breakfast as Ariel took to feeding Harry as Petunia saw the milk and food given to Harry was of the richest and most finest of ingredients. Worth far more then what Vernon can earn in 10 years with overtime. Petunia was tempted to ask Ariel to feed Dudley some of that knowing this food was reserved for only the wealthiest of families but her fear of Ariel kept her from doing it.

After Breakfast they were grateful that Ariel had taken to doing the dishes and upon completion of it they saw the Dishes were cleaner then when they had first gotten them. Vernon knew she used magic but he knew if he called her out on it and tried to make her stop it would only make his family's situation worse. Upon the dishes completion Ariel helped herself to a glass of the purest red wine which was odd but she was a Devil so they didn't comment on it les they lose their lives. Once done with her wine Ariel then moved upstairs with Harry in her arms before arriving at the spare room they had originally planned to give to Dudley later.

They followed her as Ariel looked around seeing how depressing it looked. "Hmm this room could use some cleaning with a new floor or rug accompanied by furniture and a painted wall and some renovations by the end of it this room will be the perfect room for my young master." Ariel said as she looked at the room.

"But we don't have the money to renovate this room." Vernon said as Ariel smiled at him.

"Don't worry Walrus Dursley I have no need of using your money sense I have been alive for centuries I have learned many skills while gaining many more resources I should be done before it comes time to cook lunch for my young master." Ariel said referring to Harry.

Ariel then carried Harry downstairs and arrived at a spot she could use as Harry's little play area in the living room. Ariel then snapped her fingers and a skull with wings appeared as it was one cartoonish looking one as it flew around. With it a little child fence appeared commonly used to have infants and toddlers play in a certain area without risking escape and causing harm to oneself.

"Play with Harry and inform me immediately if he needs anything." Ariel said as the skull cackled and nodded before flying torts Harry and playing keep away with him as Harry tried to grab the playful skull only for it to fly away.

Ariel then snapped her fingers again before toddler toys appeared in the play pen which made the young toddlers eyes sparkle. "Now then Dursley family carry on your day as normal but if any harm comes to Harry or if my little friend fails to report to me you will be subject to retribution." Ariel threatened them with her cold tone with a hint of sadistic glee as the Dursley Family nodded in fear.

"Yes ma'am." They said as Ariel then smiled kindly before going upstairs to begin renovations to Harry's new room.

The skull cackled as it flew around Harry pushing the toys torts him or having him work to get the toys as he tried to get to them. The Dursley family though didn't know if the skull was cackling to mock them or cackling at their misfortune. Either way life will never be normal for them again.

(Scene Break 11:30)

Harry was in his new room as the boy looked around with stars in his eyes. Ariel was able to save to Cot Lily had for him as it was similar to the room he had in Godrics hollow except everything that was used for this now larger room was made from the finest and sturdiest of materials. The room looked like a work of art as on the green walls were what appeared to be little angels and wizards dancing and laughing with little puppies running around them, on the ceiling was what looked to be a tree design as on the new shelves were storybooks and stuffed animals with a few educational toys around the room, there seemed to be a small table next to a shelf that carried coloring books as it looked like an artist made this room not only as art but as a child's bedroom.

The Dursley's were shocked that while there son would have had anything this woman had arrived and changed everything for them. No matter what they do for their little Dudeykins this woman will have something that would one up them and if necessary undermined them. Petunia would have been livid if Ariel wasn't staring right at her. Plus with the little skull of hers watching their every move she knew she would have to be extremely careful from now on forever walking on eggshells.

"I am glad the young master likes his new room." Ariel said as she played with Harry a little as Harry smiled at her.

"Ariel." Harry said as Ariel smiled.

"Oh you are a smart boy aren't you, in no time you'll be walking and running all over the place." Ariel said with a sweet motherly smile as the Dursley's know the slightest use of slander against her or Harry would be met with Hell… maybe even literally.

(Later that evening)

The Dursley's after Vernon returned from work watched as Ariel cooked dinner as they had expected she might be trying to make a truce with them. She said she needed to kitchen for a bit and to see her cooking Petunia couldn't help but feel like a rich woman with a servant cooking dinner for them. It wasn't long till Ariel was done with her cooking as Vernon and Petunia looked to her before she completely passed them and disregarded them before seeing Harry at his own table and began serving him his food. Normally this food might have fattened him up but Petunia read the ingredients, servings, and the fat in the recipe and the ingredients and is they were right this might not only be 5 star restaurant worthy but also among the healthiest meals ever with the proper exercise.

"Hey what about our food." Vernon demanded as then Ariel looked at him with a bored expression.

"Make it yourself I am not YOUR servant, I am the young master Potter's servant." Ariel said as she fed Harry. The woman yes did clean their house and dishes but it wasn't out of the kindness of her heart but it was because Harry lived here so she was making the house clean and worthy of her young charge.

The Dursley's saw that dinner for them will be late sense Ariel had used some of their household ingredients and knew they didn't have the time to get ready. So Petunia began cooking a meal with what she had which so happened to be the more healthier ingredients as it wasn't long until dinner was served late with Dudley crying to no end demanding food.

By the time dinner was ready Ariel had finished feeding Harry and finished with the after dinner stuff for toddlers. "Well young master I suppose it's time for your bath before bed." Ariel said as Harry looked at her not understanding bath yet. "Of course we can't have you smelly so I suppose it's time for that bath." Ariel said before heading to the bathroom.

(Later after Harry's bath)

The Dursley's saw Ariel carrying Harry out of the bathroom as Harry was in a towel. They looked into the bath and saw it was relatively unchanged before they noticed a note on the wall. The walked over to it and sighed in relief that it wasn't written in blood.

"Will renovate this room at a later date or make the young master his own personal bathroom." The Note read as it was more like a memo for Ariel to get to at a later date.

(With Ariel and Harry)

Ariel had finished dressing Harry into his PJ's and of course had carried out her duties splendidly today. The Skull cackled as it looked at the young boy. Harry like any toddler refused to go to sleep as Ariel smiled before picking him up and lulling him to sleep with a song. She knew the song would work for a couple more years before Harry started asking for stories. The Song worked as Ariel put him into the bed and gave him a stuffed animal which he began to hug before putting the blanket over the two and tucking him in.

Ariel then looked at her skull friend as it cackled. "If he wakes up or if the Dursley's try anything or even the Death Eaters come after him send a message to your brother and have him inform me immediately." Ariel said as the Skull nodded and cackled.

Ariel then left the room while dimming the lights enough so it won't wake Harry up but just enough so the boy doesn't end up waking up in the dark and freaks out considering most children his age develop a fear of the dark. As an added precaution she put in a night light which should have a timer which would turn off one day reached. Once she was out she went downstairs and saw the Dursley's finishing their meals and washing the dishes before Ariel looked to them.

"Now then sense the young master has been tucked in I shall take my leave for the night but as a warning do not cause any harm to the young master or I will carry out my threats and then some, are we clear?" Ariel asked as she glared at the Dursley's.

"Of course ma'am." They said before Ariel returned to her calm smiling self before leaving the house.

What they didn't realize was that Ariel had set up a few monitoring charms to make sure they don't attempt anything while she was gone. After all you never know what someone is like behind closed doors. Once Ariel was out of the house she saw it was night time so she seeped into the shadows and made her way to Gringots no doubt to collect what she needed from them.

(Later Gringots)

Bloodthorn was waiting for an important person in his office as he waited before he saw the unnatural shadows move and from them Ariel rose as she smiled at her old friend. "Are you not surprised by that anymore?" Ariel asked as Bloodthorn chuckled knowing how Ariel likes to use shadows to surprise people.

"Not anymore Ariel, I believe I have seen almost all of your mischievous tricks." Bloodthorn said as Ariel smiled.

"Then I better use the ones you either rarely see or haven't used yet my noble warrior." Ariel said as Bloodthorn nodded.

"Well here are the contacts you need for the Potters as the documents state here Peter was in fact the Secret Keeper while Sirius Orion Black was the magical Godfather of Harry Potter but it doesn't define if he had taken the full oath that prevent him from knowingly causing any harm to his charge." Bloodthorn said as Ariel nodded.

"And the only ones who prove that are dead. And the only one who can have the will unsealed is out of my reach until the meeting." Ariel said as this was a difficult hand she had been dealt.

"Not entirely." Bloodthorn began before pulling out another paper which Ariel looked and saw passed allies to House Potter. "I took the liberty of doing some digging today and saw that House Potter has allies in House Greengrass and as you know the Greengrass family owes you and your legacy a magical favor of a Wizard Contract." Bloodthorn said as Ariel saw she had been dealt a new card another ace.

"So you're saying I should pay the Greengrass a visit then am I right?" Ariel said as Bloodthorn looked.

"Up to you but they are probably your best chance being as they are from a pureblood family but they had been made supporters to the Purebloods trying to remove the rights to positions from mud bloods and allies to the Malfoys which is odd." Bloodthorn said as Ariel smiled sinisterly.

"Their perfect the Greengrass never been pureblood supporters and are probably being blackmailed or forced into being the Malfoy's allies. This is my edge the perfect edge I need." Ariel said as she was already planning far ahead for any contingency to gain there aid in the long run and once she can get them out of this problem they are in they will owe her this favor for a long time.

"As you wish then Lady Ariel but be careful if the Malfoys learn of your plans they will do everything they can to stop you being as Luscious Malfoy is a Death Eater who has escaped imprisonment and he is a known Pureblood supporter." Bloodthorn said as Ariel smiled.

"All the more interesting of a challenge." Ariel said before taking the papers sense she would need them in the long run. "Now then next time you see me I might end up as a hero who regardless of position had cleared Sirius Orion Blacks name." Ariel said before she seeped into the shadows and made her way to the Greengrass Estate.

(Scene Break later that evening Greengrass manor)

Asbolus Greengrass was not happy, in fact he had not been happy for quite some time. Recently not long after the Potters went into hiding he was forced to sign a contract with the Malfoy's involving his daughter. Even though it was that contract that saved his family ironically he had basically been forced to sell out his daughter Daphne who was barely a year old. Upon her 17th Birthday the contracts magic would go into effect. He had not told his wife Hemera but if she found out she would probably kill him in the long run. As he walked he went to his study as with the Potters death the Malfoys have been assured victory over them.

He arrived at his study and sat as he went for his alcohol really needing it. It seems it was an end of an era and all it took to end it all was the Potters death and selling out his little girl. But when he reached for the wizard based rum he saw it was gone. He looked and saw someone had found his stash and took the last of the good stuff. Soon the torches began to go out as he was wondering before they began to burn once more with a demonic aura to them. Asbolus knew this wasn't Death Eater or Malfoy work but he remembered his great grandfather's story of something like this happening.

He then looked around before he saw the launch chair was a woman in a maid uniform drinking his alcohol as the man was shocked. "So you're the Greengrass head of this era my you Greengrass seem to change every time I see you all." She said as Asbolus looked.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Asbolus asked as Ariel smiled to them.

"Oh little old me I go where I please especially sense your family owes me a favor that I have come to collect on." Ariel said as Asbolus looked.

"A favor?" He asked as Ariel got up and the man saw her shadow and saw the image of the devil his great grandfather had described.

"You're the Devil Ariel Imperious." Asbolus said as Ariel smiled.

"Yes you are right." Ariel said as she walked over to Asbolus.

"See I am currently in a contract with Lily Potter but I cannot claim her soul until Voldemort is truly defeated." Ariel said as Asbolus was shocked.

"Wait he's still alive?!" Asbolus called out as Ariel laughed a bit.

"Depends on your definition, see his soul was shaved 8 times with number 8 being unintentional I won't go into detail but so long as those Horcruxes, if that is what it's called, are around Voldemort will get multiple retries at his little holocaust in the making." Ariel said as Asbolus looked.

"And how does that involve me?" Asbolus asked as Ariel continued.

"I'm getting to that so be patient, Harry currently holds Lily's soul so thanks to the Devil contract I serve Harry Potter as basically a maid." Ariel said as he looked to Asbolus. "But see as you may have heard Sirius Black betrayed the Potters to Voldemort but in truth he did not in fact another had done it." Ariel said as she then passed the Wills of James and Lily Potter to Asbolus.

"Read it those are copies of the Potter Families will from word to word." Ariel said as Asbolus read both and when he was done he was shocked.

"So Peter is the secret keeper, but how can you be sure the little rat is alive?" Asborus asked as this could be his ticket to saving his daughter and his family.

"Simple really he cut off his own finger to throw us off into thinking he died, it's an old tactic for those who are trying to hide and bide their time. Make your enemies think you dead and they will stop chasing you." Ariel said as Asborus looked.

"So with these I can show them to the Wizargarmot and claim the maid recently hired by House Potter discovered them when cleaning out the Potters household as a final task to the deceased and showed it to me and when it shows as a copy of the will we can have the will unsealed for legitimacy and clear Sirius Blacks name while also beginning a manhunt for Peter Pettigrew." Asborus said as Ariel nodded.

"Exactly." The Pale skinned woman said as luckily she was aware.

"But why should I help." Asborus asked as he needed assurance.

"Because I'm the only one with the connections in Hell who can get your daughter out of the Old World contract." Ariel said as Asborus was shocked that she already knew about that. "The Old World Contract is one used very rarely, it's basically a glorified slave contract which ensures the young female witch upon reaching marriage would lose all sense of self and become solely devoted to her husband regardless of how terrible he is." Ariel said as she recounted that the one thing she chose to never be a part of.

"How can you get her out of the contract?" Asborus asked as Ariel looked.

"One way is for her to marry a different wizard before reaching 17 years of age." Ariel began as she was looking at a wand in a display. "Another way is for her to become a magical apprentice to a wizard or witch." Ariel continued as she slide her finger on the wand and looked at said finger.

"Is there any other ways?" Asborus asked as he wanted to explore his options.

"Yes… one much more, darker." Ariel said before turning to Asborus. "She must form a contract with a Devil and bind her soul to Hell with the contract." Ariel said as Asborus didn't like that one. "But there is a bright side to it which is where I come in. I can put in a word to an ally of mine who has been seeking out a contract and have them from the contract, Daphne will be able to free herself of the contract and with both my ally and I being in high ranking positons and influential figures in Hell we can put her as a low class noble of Hell at worse and am mid class noble at best." Ariel said as Asborus looked to this Devil.

"But if I agree to the contract then my family will owe you another favor." Asborus said as Ariel smiled.

"Makes no difference to me in the long run and you gain more out of it, your daughter is free of the contract and becomes a noble in Hell while your house is saved by becoming allies with House Black and House Potter. A Full blown win." Ariel said as she would have both the Greengrass and the Black Families in her hands for future requests. "Now then do you accept? Because after all your daughters freedom is at stake." Ariel said as Asborus looked.

"Very well what must I do?" Asborus said as Ariel looked.

"Call for an emergency meeting in one week and follow the script I will be the recently hired maid of House Potter hired by James and Lily Potter before they had went into hiding, and I was cleaning the last of their belongings before preparing them to be stored till Harry can claim the inheritance when I came across what looked like a copy of their wills. I brought it to you hoping it might show the actual will to be unsealed and read. This will result in the Wizargamot upon reading that Sirius was the Godfather and the Peter was the Secret Keeper and if all plays out accordingly Sirius name will be cleared and the entire Wizarding World of Britain will be on a national manhunt for Peter." Ariel said as Asborus nodded.

"Very well then that sounds like a plan." Asborus said as Ariel looked.

"But we can't under any circumstances give them a reason to suspect that we had planned for this so for now keep up your "alliance," with the Malfoy's once it comes time we stab them in the back and jump ship hopefully literally." Ariel said with the last part to herself.

"Ok for now I'm going to have to make preparations for the eventual summoning of your ally." Asborus said as Ariel nodded to then.

"Then I will return to my domain and get into contact with my associate then I will prepare to return to my charge in the morning, and continue to watch over him." Ariel said as so far her Skull had told her the Dursley's were asleep and Harry had not woken up yet which made her job easier.

"Very well then please be sure your ally is willing to make the contract." Asborus said as Ariel smiled.

"Don't worry if I know him it would be an open change of paste for him after the 17th century." Ariel said before she vanished into her shadow and took her leave to Hell.

"I hope for all out sakes you are right." Asborus said as with his daughter's future freedom on the line he had to tread carefully.

(Scene Break a week later)

Ariel had taken to tending to all of Harry's needs which included cooking for him, cleaning him, at times changing him, but it also included filling in the mother roles for a time as it included helping him learn basic things a child his age needed. Plus with being a year old and already he learned his first word she needed to get him walking soon so it would hopefully lighten her load in the long run. She knew the Dursley's haven't tried anything yet but she knew they were thinking about it hence why she released some killer intent whenever she passed them every now and again as a means to keep them in line. But with the meeting approaching fast she knew that the Dursley's weren't about to spread any rumors about her that would be used to slander her. They knew she would answer those rumors against her with a vengeance.

As Ariel walked through the house cleaning Harry's cloths she had taken notice that the neighbors look at her with pride and pity. Apparently the Dursley's heard her warning about trying to make her seem like some paid whore and from what her hearing had heard the neighbors saw her as a kind young soul who though only known Harry for a short time under his parents employ had grown a bond with him similar to a mother and her child. From what she gathered they thought she was the Potter family's nanny for young Harry while the Potters themselves were hero cops who died when criminals after revenge killed them in front of their one year old son.

Of course using this she was able to use her connections to put in on the newspaper later which luckily for her people bought it. Of course she takes pride in her work and her "art," be it her sadistic torture methods, or calculative threats, or her total and absolute domination of her opponents Ariel knew humans were just enjoyable to screw around with.

She had sent a message to Asborus earlier and told him when to call the emergency meeting and with her connection she already had the plans to make herself seem like the Potter Families Maid. A Maid who was hired before they went into hiding and kept the house nice and tidy while they were in hiding and awaiting their return. She didn't have to worry about the Potters House Elves sense no one takes the words of those little guys. And with practically zero witnesses to claim otherwise she was in a position that couldn't be challenged. Most of her kind were manipulative puppet masters and she won't deny she was one herself but she took pride in her work but there were also times she had to be a bit cruel to get her point across. Now then she was finishing up the last of Harry's cloths as she had been hearing other rumors from the neighbors such as Vernon's faithfulness or even her own sense some of the other wives have caught their husbands staring at Ariel. Ariel took loved that sense of Jealousy those woman were giving off sense no matter how many times Petunia tries to claim Ariel was the Potters nanny who was deeply worried for young Harry the wives were quiet the gossip type.

She can use them to her advantage at a later date knowing that woman like Petunia value there image to their friends. If you do something to destroy that image it would completely destroy the person in question. In other words even if this neighborhood was horrid to the eyes it held so much potential for assets and allies to make sure the Dursley's stay in line. It was quiet humorous to see Vernon try and find a way to one up her but no matter what she was on to every single one of his and Petunia's schemes. Of course she kept pulling up new news stories involving the Drilling that Vernon's group was doing each a different "accident," involved and no doubt Vernon was losing hope of defeating Ariel.

It was soon that Ariel was finished up with Harry's laundry and took his clean cloths upstairs in a basket as she knew his bed sheet needed to be changed as well as his curtains. Of course Ariel had already shampooed and steam cleaned Harry's rugs so she didn't have to worry about that much. Of course upon arriving in the room she saw Harry run to her as he went for the Devil's leg as he wanted up.

"Not now Harry I have to do a few things." Ariel said as Harry pouted that cute pout toddlers seem to be able to do. "Don't worry once I'm done here I will bring you up all you want but only for a little bit I have to leave soon my sweet adorable master." Ariel said as the Skull flew around cackling all the way as it seemed its only form of communication is cackling.

Ariel then began changing the sheets and the curtains before putting Harry's cloths in the cabinets knowing he would need them later. Once she was done Ariel also cleaned up the room a little and she was amazed how Harry wouldn't break his own toys but when he did he held it out for her hoping she could help. Ariel wouldn't buy Harry new toys the only times she bought her charge toys was on his birthday and Christmas as primary and as her gets older throughout the year as rewards for good behavior.

Ariel had never raised kids before but she had taken the time to read up on very knowledgeable parenting books and knew one thing. Whatever the Dursley's do with Dudley do not do with Harry otherwise Harry might end up a spoiled brat. Of course back to the subject of broken toys Ariel would of course fix the toy and depending on how important it was to Harry depends on her method of fixing it. For Example if the toy was of great emotional importance to Harry she would use her magic to fix it, but if the toy was not as important let's say a toy train or a stuffed animal Ariel would fix it by hand while using makeshift parts to fix it even if it wouldn't work well.

This would show Harry that she won't always use magic to make his toys as better then new thus it would teach him to better take care of them. So far it seems her strategy is working plus her skull hadn't reported any misconduct from the Dursley's or Harry. So in the long run it seemed her strategy was working but even she knew it would have revisions throughout Harry's life.

Ariel then picked up Harry and lifted him up as the boy laughed finally getting what he wanted and so far Ariel saw Harry wasn't acting spoiled. She already knew how spoiled Dudley is going to turn out it was even to the point that she predicted that Dudley on his birthday would get 37 presents added the ones given to him by his friends, the boy would grow up spoiled rotten. Ariel threw Harry up a bit being careful with her strength before catching him as the boy laughed in joy. Ariel had to admit it was human children that she would never harm under any circumstances. What no one knew was that Hell's Birthrates were very low sense Devils naturally live long lives almost eternity. But thanks to this near immortality Devils saw no need to have children at least until the end of the Divine Wars.

Many Devils had died during that war cutting back on their birth rates. When Devils got pregnant all of Hell would have heard about it and throw a party. Devils even if they were embodiments of darkness even they desired families of their own. Traditions and ceremonies were made in celebration of a child's birth in Hell and if the mother were to give birth to multiple children then that family would be highly celebrated. But even Devils have a limit to how much children they can birth. It was still being research to see how many children a Devil can conceive and birth before there body is unable to conceive anymore especially with the low birthrates when discovered that some mothers were unable to conceive after a certain point.

Once Ariel was done with her play time with Harry which involved his toys and showing him certain toys it was time to put him to bed as she then began rocking the boy. She rocked and lulled him to sleep as the boy began to fall asleep as Ariel couldn't help but smile at the little toddler. Ariel once she was sure he was asleep put Harry to bed and then tucked him in. But once she did she heard something she never thought she would hear from a child to a Devil.

"Pretty Angel Ariel." Harry said as Ariel was shocked to hear that. That surprised her and to most Devil's that would be an insult. But Ariel supposed it couldn't be helped sense she had been nurturing the boy for the past week no doubt he had begun to form a bond with her. But even if Ariel wouldn't admit it she was forming a bit of a bond with the boy herself as she sighed to herself.

The Skull then went to its hidden perch to watch over Harry knowing that the Dursley's are still on a bit of a trial period. Plus she had also made sure no one may harm her young master on her watch and those wards Dumbledore had left on the house helped her in the long run when she added a few of her own for extra security.

As Ariel began to leave the house she looked to the Dursley's as she could feel them cowering before her as Ariel glared at them. "I will not be here tomorrow so I expect all of Harry's needs to be met some of my minions will be by to take care of Harry for the day oh and if you try anything before they get here, after they leave, or anytime that I am not here tomorrow I will carry out my threats and trust me when I say you don't want to see me when I'm angered." Ariel said in a sweet voice that hid her malice well causing the Dursley's to nod and get ready for bed.

Ariel then left as it was night time so she needed to meet an old friend of hers in Hell. Once she was outside and was alone she seeped into the shadows and made a course to the pits more importantly and old friend of hers home.

(Later in Hell)

Hell had many different forms and depending on the seasons shows what form Hell is in. For example during Winter Hell literally freezes over, during Spring Hell's burning land scape is endless ruins with blood that goes up to your ankles, and in Summer Hell is all fire and brimstone in most places. But Ariel was making her way torts one home in particular as it belonged to the man she elegantly calls, the Black Butler.

(Inside)

Ariel was in the mansion of one Devil in this mansion as she looked around and saw him a tall man with black hair, red eyes much like her own and had horns and a more demonic appearance even though he was a devil. "Hello Sebastian it's been a while." Ariel said as Sebastian which she knew wasn't his real name looked to her from his glass cup of blood and smiled.

"Welcome Ariel I haven't seen you in ages I don't suppose you are here to cash in on a favor I had asked of you." Sebastian said as Ariel smiled.

"Of course old friend even though you're the reason I am where I am today I still helped you more then you were able to teach me." Ariel said as she looked to her old mentor.

"Well then what can I do for you?" Sebastian asked as Ariel smiled.

"I need you to form a contract with a human when she comes of age." Ariel said as Sebastian looked.

"You don't say and what dark being does this human seem to be?" Sebastian asked knowing there was more to it.

"She is a pureblood Wizard by the name of Daphne Greengrass and right now she's trapped in an old world wizard contract which upon marriage age she will lose all sense of self and become fully devoted to her husband a glorified slave as it were." Ariel said as she looked to Sebastian and she took a cup of blood for herself. "But the major problem of this is that I need her family's resources to complete a contract I have entered and to free her of the Old World Wizard Contract I need to either make her an apprentice to a Wizard which hasn't been done in centuries, marry her off to another which the Malfoys will catch wind in a heartbeat and stop us at every turn or enter a contract with a Devil." Ariel said as Sebastian looked.

"Yes but in doing so you damn her soul to Hell." Sebastian said as Ariel looked.

"I know which is why I have come to you see we both hold great sway in Hell I a Dark Council Member and you the heir to Lucifer thus with our combined resources upon her arrival to Hell we can put her as a low class noble at worse and a mid-class noble at best." Ariel said as Sebastian smiled.

"Seems you have planned ahead but in doing this you are asking for two favors." Sebastian said as Ariel looked.

"Yes and I will repay you at any time you choose." Ariel said as Sebastian smiled.

"I will put the word in for her to repay the favor the contract I am already getting something out of it so I suppose technically I will be doing that contract for you free of charge." Sebastian said as Ariel nodded.

"Ok then Sebastian but I do have time till I have to return to the human world so shall we play our little game again?" Ariel asked as Sebastian smiled.

"Let me get my Hell Hounds and then we can start our little hunt." Sebastian said as Ariel nodded to that.

Ariel smiled as she might as well bring her hunting hounds as well after all she had all night in the human world to hunt before going to the meeting tomorrow. It was all a matter of time and best part was she would only be adding to her number of allies in the end.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow over 15000 words. Now than before you all start bitching I want you all to know that I am still thinking up plans for the meeting that will prove Sirius Black's innocents while removing the Greengrass family from being the Malfoy's allies and adding the Black Family as Ariel's allies. And to those of you who caught his cameo in the end good job. Anyway before we finish I want to know what you all think and see if you wish for me to continue this. So until next time and like always ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Black Maid

ESKK: Hey new chapter hurray for you all. Anyway I'm only doing this chapter do to popular request. Anyway please enjoy this chapter because I worked hard on it. Anyway like always read and review.

Updated 10/2/2016

 _"_ _Writing."_

(Start)

Ariel had finished her hunt and luckily her precious little puppies were so delightfully vicious to their prey that it made Ariel pat herself on the back for training them so well. Plus Sebastian agreed to form a contract with Daphne Greengrass when she becomes strong enough to summon him. It made Ariel's day as she now had to head to the human worlds wizarding community to appear before the Wizargamot and play her role to ensure Sirius Orion Black is freed from his false imprisonment.

Ariel opened a portal and left as she had duties to fulfill as Harry's maid but most of all she had to make sure Harry had as happy a life as possible without making him dependent on her or spoiled rotten. Ariel knew her contact had probably called the meeting by now and luckily sense she held onto the copy of the Wills and with the Greengrass family's support she won't be questioned at her legitimacy as the Potter Families Maid. So far everything she had planned has been going according to her script the Lord Greengrass called the meeting to discuss something of great importance involving Sirius Black and the Potter family as well as their death.

(Later Ministry of Magic Britain)

Sarah arrived through what looked like a fire place among many of them as she was holding the case containing the copy of the wills of the Potter Family. Sarah of course had already put up her "mask," as the kind, caring, shy yet loving maid of the Potter family as she looked for Asborus knowing he should be here soon. That was when she noticed him talking to a man with blond almost white long hair as Sarah read his aura and mind and quickly saw he was a Death Eater. But she saw he had connections in the Wizarding Community which kept him and a few other known Death Eaters out of Azkaban.

Ariel made a hidden smirk as she sensed that the man realized that someone had entered his mind uninvited. But when he began to look just as quickly as she arrived Ariel left his mind before waiting for the two's conversation to end. Ariel quickly dived into Asborus mind and looked at every memory and saw the memory where she had met him which meant this was the real deal. Ariel then began walking torts him as she had to make sure everything went according to plan. Luckily she had placed a charm on him when they met to have his memory replaced to the eyes of viewers into something else. It was simply Ariel meeting with Asborus to discuss how she discovered the Potter Family Copies of their Will.

Once Ariel was next to him Asborus looked to the Devil and sighed in relief knowing it was Ariel. "Ariel did you just see me talking to Lucius Malfoy?" Asborus asked as Ariel nodded.

"Of course I did but I hoped you didn't give him details of what is to transpire?" Ariel asked as it would be quiet annoying if Ariel was killed only appear later as if nothing happened without even a scratch.

"Of course not but he is suspicious I don't know how long we can keep him off your trail." Asborus said as Ariel smiled.

"Have no fear my dear friend I made sure to be prepared, right now I can feel many Death Eaters on the Wizargarmot trying to listen in on us trying to figure out why you had called this meeting of great importance. They believe that it's to discuss recent events involving the Muggle Born Wizards and the Squibs but I can maneuver and point to the direction where I want this meeting to lead. And best part is I don't even have to openly do it, I can picture 50 different ways we can come out of this on top without the loss of any lives, any suspicion, or any open attacks." Ariel said as Asborus was still nervous.

"Now you remember the script?" Ariel asked as she looked at Asborus.

"Of course once the meeting begins and it is ask who had called this meeting I will explain as to what I discovered and present why you are there and what you had discovered." Asborus said as Ariel nodded.

"And I will explain what I had discovered under the guise of a young, kind, shy but loving Maid who has had the privilege of working under the Potters before they had went into hiding and died. While I was working under the noble house of Potter I had discovered a copy of their wills and thought it prudent to bring to the closest house who were allies to the Potter Family which was the Greengrass." Ariel said as Asborus nodded.

"And I will move to have the Potters Wills unsealed do to reason that the wills might show evidence that proves Sirius Orion Black was innocent and falsely imprisoned before we allow the rest of the dominos to fall." Asborus said as Ariel smiled sinisterly.

"Exactly my friend." Ariel said as Asborus nodded. "Now I believe it's time to head over to the Wizardgamot and present the Will Copies to our dear Ministry." Ariel said before Asborus nodded and the two began making their way to the Wizardgamot meeting.

(Later Meeting chambers)

Ariel was sitting next to Asborus as she had donned her mask once more and looked very shy and timid but in fact she was more cunning, resourceful, and sadistic then she let on. Of course she knew Albus Dumbledore was here and sense he is one of the few wizard able to see into others minds she had to make sure her mind was protected better as a precaution.

"Welcome I know this meeting is a bit early but it seems Lord Greengrass had called this meeting to discuss some shocking information he had discovered." Albus the old man with the long beard and robes that seem to have starts on it that moved with him.

"I have sir." Asborus said as he then stood up. "After the Potters death this young maid that they had hired before going into hiding was cleaning there home as a last task for the deceased and upon cleaning she had found something extremely shocking in their home." Asborus said as Albus looked.

"And I suppose this young maid is the young woman sitting next to you." Albus said as he knew right away something was up.

"Um yes that's me Mr. Dumbledore." Ariel said timidly as she pulled out the paper and had it displayed on one of their charms which shocked many at what they were looking at.

"This looks like a will for the Potters." Albus said as Ariel nodded.

"Yes my name is Ariel Imperious I was hired and had both the honor and privilege in working under the noble Potter family. When I had received word that they had died I had went to their estate and began cleaning it and making sure all the House Elves were given knew masters until such a time that the young master Harry Potter becomes of age to receive his heritage, I was shocked when I learned that Sirius Orion Black had betrayed his friends after years of friendship but that didn't prepare me for discovering what might be the copies of their wills." Ariel said as Albus was looking at the copies. If these were in fact the copies of the wills then that would mean he might have made a great error in placing Harry with his relatives.

"I had brought the wills to Lord Greengrass in hopes that he can have the wills unsealed to prove or disprove that these are the wills to the deceased Lord Potters." Ariel said with a timid voice as she saw Albus could tell she was putting up an act. She also sensed Lucius was also not convinced that this was her real self.

"Which is why I move that we have the Potters Wills unsealed to ensure whether or not these copies might be the actual wills." Asborus said as everyone had to admit it matched the two Potters known hand writing.

"I am against it." Lucius said knowing if these Wills revealed is Sirius Black was innocent it would ruin his chances of having the Black Family's resources and fortune through his son Draco.

"I move we have them unsealed that way we may have evidence that this is or is not in fact the Potter families will." Another random Wizard said before one by one people placed their votes on the unsealing of the will. It was then that the majority vote ruled in favor of unsealing the Wills.

Ariel mentally smirked as her outside persona showed she was happy and grateful that they were at least giving her a chance. "Very well. The motion for the unsealing and public reading of the wills of James and Lily Potter has been made and seconded." Albus said, his voice firm. "Before we continue, I must remind the Wizengamot that the reason the wills were sealed was to ensure that the young Harry Potter would be placed somewhere safe, where none of Voldemort's followers could find him."

"From the unanimous approval shown, I believe we can dispense with the voting and move directly to the will reading. Auror Scrimgour, can you please fetch the wills from the Ministry of Magic's secure storage area?"

Scrimgour rose from his bench, saluted and almost ran out of the great hall. Albus looked round at the assembled members.

"Since we will be waiting a while, is there any other business that we should take care of first?"

(A little while later)

"…and so the motion to repeal the Muggleborn Protection Statutes is defeated." Albus said as Scrimgour re-entered with a pair of parchment rolls in his arms. Albus accepted the rolls, then placed them on the display lectern in front of him.

"Members of the Wizengamot, I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore do hereby swear on my life and magic that until this day, I was unaware of the contents of the wills. So mote it be!"

A brief Lumos confirmed that Albus still had his magic, causing a susurration of comments amongst the members of the Wizengamot and Albus capitalized on the moment.

"My plan was to have the wills unsealed when Harry Potter came of age and was fully able to defend himself both magically and legally from the followers of Voldemort, but I now open the wills as per the stated wishes of the assembled Wizengamot."

Albus turned to the scrolls and waved his wand over them, muttering under his breath as he undid the complex enchantments that held them closed. A moment later, both scrolls unrolled up the lectern, displaying their contents. Moving to the one on the left, Albus started to read aloud.

 _"The Last Will and Testament of Lily Potter, written on the Third of September, 1981._

 _"Declaring that I am sound in both mind and body, I hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, with all previous Wills being invalidated._

 _"Should I predecease my husband, James Potter, all my worldly goods are to be given to him with the exception of the following bequests._

 _"To my sister Petunia Dursley, I leave a thousand Galleons to be converted into the Muggle currency of Pounds Sterling, as well as my best wishes for the future. Although we had our differences which caused us to part ways, we were still sisters and I wish her well._

 _"To my one-time best friend Severus Snape I give my forgiveness and a thousand Galleons. I know what your Patronus is, Severus, and I know how much you regret your mistakes and your moment of anger that all but destroyed our friendship. I am sorry that we never got a chance to rebuild it."_

 _In the public galleries, a black-clad man with greasy-looking hair stared down, tears flowing down his cheeks._

 _"To my friend Sirius Black, the magical Godfather of my son Harry Potter, I leave five thousand Galleons. Padfoot, please help James to look after my son._

 _"To my friend Remus Lupin, I leave five thousand Galleons and the Potter holiday cottage in Cornwall. Moony, you always loved the seaside and despite what the others may have thought, I always knew that you were no traitor. I ask you to help Sirius and James look after my son, you always were the sane and sensible one of the group._

 _"To Peter Pettigrew, the secret keeper of the Fidelius charm that hides us, I leave either five thousand Galleons for your bravery, or thirty sickles if Voldemort found us."_

Albus halted as the Wizengamot erupted. Releasing a cannonblast, he turned an ashen face to Amelia Bones, the newly-appointed head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Amelia…"

"Get Black from Azkaban and bring him here so he can testify under veritaserum to the truth of what we just heard." Amelia acknowledged, rising from her seat. "I'll do it personally."

Albus nodded and turned back to the scroll that had just destroyed many of his beliefs about what had happened that fateful Halloween.

 _"To my friends Alice and Frank Longbottom, I leave five thousand Galleons to be held in a trust fund for your son Neville's Hogwarts education and material. I know you two don't want any charity from me, but when you let me hold young Neville, I could feel his magic burning strongly. With a proper wand, he will be amazing, maybe rivalling Dumbledore one day._

 _"To Amelia Bones, my colleague and sparring partner, I leave ten thousand galleons. Get some body armor, 'mels! Next time, it may not be just your eye that is damaged._

 _"To Albus Dumbledore, I leave five thousand Galleons and a small envelope in this will containing the address of a very good confectioner. I think you'll really like the sweets there, possibly more so than those lemon drops you are so addicted to."_

 _Albus had to pause as the Wizengamot laughed at the joke, then he continued with a sad smile on his face._

 _"To my former Head of House, Minerva McGonagal, I leave five thousand Galleons and a pot of catnip. Minerva, you know why._

 _"To my favorite professor, Filius Flitwick, I leave five thousand Galleons and my recently acquired book 'Dueling strategies of the Chinese Mages'. I know that you've never been able to get your hands on a copy, well, now you do._

 _"To my Potions instructor Horace Slughorn, I leave five thousand Galleons and my thanks. You were the best Potions teacher a muggleborn like me could have had. If only more people saw the importance in what someone could be, and not who their ancestors were._

 _"Should James and I die together, all my previous bequests will still stand, except that our son Harry will inherit everything on his eleventh birthday. The following people (in order) are asked to take Harry in._

 _"Sirius Black. And Padfoot, if you corrupt him, James and I'll haunt you! Well, James may not, but I will! If you have any problems, get Remus to help you. In fact, do that anyway, we all know how erratic you can be._

 _"Frank and Alice Longbottom. Alice, please raise your godson as your own, I think that Harry and Neville will grow up to become brothers in all but blood._

 _"Amelia Bones. Your courage and loyalty to the light mean that you would be well-placed to raise Harry to be a true wizard of the light._

 _"Filius Flitwick. Your outlook on life and energy would make every day a joyous adventure for Harry._

 _"Minerva McGonagall. You managed to rein in my husband for seven years, I think that Harry would do very well under your care_

 _"If all of the above are unable to take Harry in, then Albus Dumbledore is to see that Harry is adopted by a wizarding family. Failing that, he is to be raised at Hogwarts._

 _"Whoever takes Harry in is to receive a monthly stipend of three hundred Galleons for his wellbeing, the amount to be increased by fifty galleons per month each birthday. On his eighth birthday, Harry is to be granted access to the Potter Vault and his trust vault, but is forbidden from taking any money from the Potter Vault until he claims his full inheritance._

 _"Under no circumstances is Harry to be sent to stay with my sister. Although she would probably accept him, the influence of her husband means that Harry would have a miserable life there._

 _"Written and signed by my own hand,_

 _"Lily Potter, nee Evens."_

Albus stopped reading, his shoulders slumped as the enormity of his mistake crashed home on him, and then he stepped across and began reading from the second scroll.

 _"The Last Will and Testament of James Potter, written on the Third of September, 1981._

"Declaring that I am sound in both mind and body, I hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, with all previous Wills being invalidated.

 _"Should I predecease my wife, Lily Potter, all my worldly goods are to be given to her with the exception of the following bequests._

 _"To my best friend and brother in all but blood Sirius Black, the magical Godfather of my son Harry Potter, I leave ten thousand Galleons and the guest house on Potter Manor grounds, although I expect that Lily'll be kind enough to let him use his old room in the mansion itself. Please protect my wife and kid, Padfoot, and raise him up to be a true Marauder!_

 _"To my friend Remus Lupin, I leave ten thousand Galleons and the Potter holiday cottage in Cornwall. Moony, Albus finally explained why you were gone so often. I was wrong about you. I'm sorry I ever doubted you and hope that you can forgive me._

 _"To Peter Pettigrew, the secret keeper of the Fidelius charm that hides us, I leave either ten thousand Galleons for your bravery, or my dying curse if Voldemort found us."_

 _"To my friends Alice and Frank Longbottom, I leave five thousand Galleons to be held in a trust fund for your son Neville's Hogwarts education and material. Hopefully, Harry and Neville will continue the alliance between our houses._

 _"To Albus Dumbledore, I leave five thousand Galleons._

 _"To my former Head of House, Minerva McGonagal, I leave five thousand Galleons. You always claimed I was the reason your hair went grey, so now you can buy some dye for it._

 _"To, Filius Flitwick, I leave five thousand Galleons and my heartfelt thanks for those dueling tips you gave me. They saved my life several times._

 _"Should Lily and I die together, all my previous bequests will still stand, except that our son Harry will inherit everything on his eleventh birthday. The following people (in order) are asked to take Harry in._

 _"Sirius Black. And Padfoot, raise him to be a true Marauder. You know what I'm talking about. Get Moony to help you, we both know how unstable you can be at times._

 _"Frank and Alice Longbottom. Frank, please raise your wife's godson as your own, I think that Harry and Neville will grow up to become brothers in all but blood like Sirius and I did._

 _"Amelia Bones. You have our trust._

 _"Filius Flitwick. I agree with my wife on this one._

 _"Minerva McGonagall. We all know that despite your strict outlook, you're a real pussycat at heart._

 _"If all of the above are unable to take Harry in, then Albus Dumbledore is to see that Harry is adopted by a wizarding family. Failing that, he is to be raised at Hogwarts._

 _"Whoever takes Harry in is to receive a monthly stipend of three hundred Galleons for his wellbeing, the amount to be increased by fifty galleons per month each birthday. On his eighth birthday, Harry is to be granted access to the Potter Vault and his trust vault, but is forbidden from taking any money from the Potter Vault until he claims his full inheritance._

 _"Under no circumstances is Harry to be sent to stay with Lily's sister. Vernon is an example of what most Muggles are not. Harry is not to be placed anywhere near him._

 _"Written and Signed by my hand,_

 _"James Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."_

The previous outcry of the Wizengamot seemed almost silent compared to the new uproar, then the noise quietened as Amelia re-entered with a quartet of Aurors escorting a disheveled Sirius Black. They directed him to sit in the prisoner's chair in the middle of the hall and the chains wound themselves around his limbs, holding him firmly.

"Sirius Orion Black," Albus began, "You are here to testify to the Wizengamot about the events of Halloween, nineteen eighty-one."

"So I finally get a trial, huh?" Sirius croaked. "Okay, bring on the veritaserum."

Amelia stepped forwards and Sirius opened his mouth, allowing Amelia to place three drops into his tongue. Albus nodded and Amelia stepped back, ceding the questioning to Albus.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What was your relationship with James and Lily Potter?"

"I was James' adoptive brother." Sirius said, his expression wistful. "He took me in after my family threw me out. James and Lily asked me to be Harry's Godfather, I agreed and took the full oath."

Several gasps were heard as the Wizengamot realized the enormity of the statement. A full oath meant that Sirius literally could not knowingly do anything that would negatively impact on his charge's health and welfare. He; literally could not have betrayed the Potters to Voldemort.

"Were you ever a Death Eater or loyal to Voldemort?"

"No, never."

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"No, we decided that everyone should think I was, but that Peter Pettigrew should be the true Secret Keeper as no-one would suspect him when I was the obvious choice. We never expected the rat to betray us."

"But you killed him."

"No, I didn't. I wanted to, but I didn't." Sirius responded, causing another flurry of gasps and whispers. "I confronted him, but he used a curse to blow up a gas main, then he turned into a rat and escaped down the sewer. It's all my fault, I should have been the secret keeper…"

"Pettigrew was an unregistered Animagus?" Albus asked sharply and Sirius nodded.

"We were. James was a stag, Lily a doe, Peter a rat."

"And you?"

"A mutt." Sirius giggled. "A black mutt, a mutt from a pureblood family, a pure-bred mongrel! An excellent joke."

"Was Pettigrew the one who betrayed the Potters?"

Sirius nodded jerkily. "He betrayed James and Lily, I wanted him dead, but I needed to catch him, make him pay, send him to Azkaban… why was I sent to Azkaban, was it because I couldn't protect James and Lily?"

"Then why were you convicted of betraying the Potters?"

"I was? I didn't know that, didn't have a trial, you see." Sirius replied. "No trial, just straight to jail, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars, just like in Lily's favorite game, she usually won, you know, used to beat us all…"

Albus motioned for Amelia to administer the antidote and then he turned to face the Wizengamot.

"As Chief Warlock, I move that based on what we have just heard, we formally clear Sirius Black of all charges and award him damages for wrongful imprisonment. Furthermore, I move that Peter Pettigrew be stripped of his Order of Merlin and his name placed on the most wanted list."

There was no opposition to the move and the chains holding Sirius to the chair disengaged and dropped to hang loose.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked as Ariel then walked up and spoke.

"I'm afraid that last I saw of the young master he was placed with the very family the will warned us not to place him with." Ariel said as she might as well leave a little trail for Albus. After all he can prove to be a valuable ally.

"Then we have to get him out of there he can't live with the Dursley's like that." Sirius said knowing Ariel was playing the council like a fiddle.

"I don't want to be rude or overstep my boundaries but the I think Albus had the right idea of placing Harry with the Dursley's but I think he had executed it wrong, I think if one had put a Wizard in the area to ensure the Dursley family in no way abused or mistreated the young master it would have made the plan perfect." Ariel said as the Wizengamot had to admit that did sound like a smart idea but the question was who would be placed to watch Harry and lay down the law when needed.

"Before we continue I move that we place the young maid, no Lady Ariel as Proxy for Lord Potter until he becomes of age." Asborus said as Ariel made a shocked look as she made the appearance of one who was humbled.

"My Lord are you sure it might contradict my duties as the Potter Families maid." Ariel said as she could easily do it but must keep up appearance.

"I believe it's well-earned you have the full support of the Black Family." Sirius said as Ariel bowed to the Animagus as Albus saw the signs Ariel wanted him to be on to her routine no doubt wishing to talk in private.

"Thank you my lord." Ariel thanked as though she had the appearance of a humbled maid internally she knew her plans had fallen into place.

Ariel then made her way to the Potters seat and sat down before the meeting continued. "Now then shall we discuss who will be assigned to Mr. Potter to protect him in the event that the Dursley's do mistreat him?" Albus asked as the meeting continued. The meeting carried on before in the end it was decided that young Harry would be protected by Sirius Black and Ariel would have as much rights to raise and protect Harry as Sirius did. In the end the meeting went in favor of Ariel as now Ariel had put all the pieces in place.

Any Death Eaters on the council didn't stand a chance against her now because she had won this political battle the minute she had walked in.

(Scene Break after the meeting)

Ariel was walking with Sirius as of course she had promised to Asborus that she will teach Daphne how to summon her contact but did give him the item needed to perform the summoning with the intense warning of not to lose it. As Ariel and Sirius walked Ariel smirked as Sirius caught it. "I owe you quiet a lot." Sirius said as Ariel smirked.

"Well my little doggy I told you I would get you out but I wasn't doing it out of the good will of my heart I did it to ensure my dear sweet adorable master grew up with his Godfather around." Ariel said as Sirius looked.

"So you think He is still alive?" Sirius asked as Ariel looked.

"Yes but please quiet down someone important will be talking to us soon." Ariel said as Sirius was confused before Ariel put her mask back up. Once she did a certain voice was heard as Sirius recognized it.

"Pardon me Lady Ariel, Mr. Black." Albus said as the two looked and saw Ariel there.

"Oh Mr. Dumbledore what do you need?" Ariel asked as Albus looked to them.

"I wish to speak to you both in private for a bit I hope it is not an inconvenience." Albus said as Ariel nodded.

"It is not sir where would you like to meet?" Ariel asked as Sirius realized what Ariel was doing and she must be bloody hell mad to attempt this.

(Later)

The group were gathered as a deserted tavern as Ariel was eating her food with elegance only seen in nobility of the highest stature. "What did you wish to see me about Mr. Dumbledore?" Ariel asked as Albus decided to cut straight to the chaise.

"I would like to know the truth being as I had worked with the Potters before and not once have they mentioned a maid such as yourself." Albus said as Ariel smiled quickly dropped into a smirk that had this devilish charm to it.

"I knew tricking you would be no easy task." Ariel said as Albus was shocked she didn't even try and deny it. "But in fact I was counting on you in seeing through my charade in fact I had wanted to talk to you seeing as you are a powerful ally to have seeing as you possess one of Deaths Hollows known as the Elder Wand." Ariel said as Albus was surprised Ariel was aware of that.

"Who are you?" Albus asked as Ariel looked.

"I am Ariel and I'm a devil summoned by Lily to serve and protect young Harry until Voldemort is destroyed for good and I can claim her soul." Ariel said as she drank some tea not even attempting to hide any facts.

"Why did Lily summon you?" Albus asked as he knew summoning a devil always asks for the summoner to give their own soul in exchange.

"Simple she wanted extra insurance that Harry would be protected and I have to say she is quiet cunning being as she was able to outsmart me into serving Harry it's a surprise how powerful love is." Ariel said as Dumbledore was shocked.

"You act like you know Love is a powerful force." Albus said as Ariel smiled.

"Because it is, many battles were won without the need for bloodshed because of love, like love between two whose lands were moral enemies, or love for ones family to protect their kin." Ariel said as she swallowed her food. "But in the end I am Harry's maid until Voldemort is defeated so until Voldemort is defeated I will be here to stay." Ariel said as Albus looked.

"Are you aware of the Horcrux in Harry?" Albus asked as Ariel nodded.

"I do and I know Harry can be used to track other ones but I need to wait till Voldemorts resurrection till I can begin tracking the others." Ariel said as Albus was confused. "Unlike you if I am within close proximity I can force my way into Voldemorts mind and find out where he hid his Horcruxes or at least who he entrusted the secret of their locations to." Ariel said as she then took a sip of tea.

"Then why did you want to meet me?" Albus asked as Ariel looked.

"Simple being as I am under contract to serve Harry until I can claim Lily's soul I'm going to need to stay near him 24/7 which means I will have to be with him at Hogwarts as well." Ariel said as Dumbledore understood that much. "I need you to find a way for me to be in Hogwarts without arousing suspicious or making Harry's life harder. I can easily create a way to a bit of a pocket dimension I have prepared but if I need to protect Harry in an instant then I'm going to need a way to be in the school easily." Ariel said as Albus had a thought.

"I do know one possible way." Albus said as Ariel looked.

"Do tell." Ariel said as she was curios what a little human had thought of.

"It's, simple some of Voldemorts follower still roam the world which I'm sure you are aware of?" Albus asked as Ariel nodded.

"Of course." Ariel said as she looked to Albus.

"It's a simple task you become a Harry's bodyguard and not only would you be able to stay near Harry at all times but no one will question why you are always near him at all times." Albus said as Ariel smirked before laughing a bit.

"My, it seems the little human had a good idea." Ariel said as Sirius then spoke.

"She's in." Sirius said as Ariel nodded in agreement.

"Very well then I look forward to seeing you when Harry becomes of age to attend Hogwarts so until then protect Harry with your life Lady Ariel." Albus said before leaving the Devil to her schemes.

"Now what?" Sirius asked as he looked to Ariel.

"We wait, we plan, we make more allies, and we find leads on the Horcruxes, but until then we make sure Harry grows up to have as happy life as possible without spoiling him rotten or letting you corrupt him." Ariel said as Sirius glared at that last part.

"Find then." Sirius said as Ariel had one thing to add.

"Oh and don't even think about entering the household until you've had a flee bath can't have you leaving fleas all over the place." Ariel said in a teasing manor as Sirius glared.

"Is the teasing going to become a normal thing for you?" Sirius asked as Ariel smiled.

"Yes but you won't see it coming majority of the time." Ariel said as Sirius sighed.

"Brilliant." Sirius said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

All things in perspective Harry is going to have one hell of childhood and with his godfather and his Devil Maid raising him nothing will ever be the same for a long time.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yes I know this is a short chapter but sense I already covered a majority of the information in the last chapter this is the best that I got. Anyway if anyone is interested in co-writing this fic with me please let me know in a PM or a review because let's face it this fic was more of a spur of the moment for me. Anyway please leave a review on your way out and until next time and like always ja ne.


End file.
